Mission to Hogwarts
by Luna Astrum
Summary: It was just a standard mission: Protect Jade Potter from a snake maniac trying to take over the world.Easy right?.But Jade has a dark secret...one that's about to be found out. FEMHarry!Naru/FemHarry. Adopted from mystickitsune92
1. Meet the Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

A/N This wonderful little fanfic was created by mystickitsune92. I adopted this story and intend to write to the greatest of my abilities. :D (Oh! In case your wondering the A/N's from here on out until chapter three were written my mystickitsune92.)

Pairings: Naruto/FemHarry, Sasuke/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks (I'll add more as the story goes along)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only this plot and made up characters.

A/N yes I changed her name, just ignore it.

* * *

Jade's POV

_Fear...that's all I could feel...that and pain._

_It wouldn't stop...it was just an endless stream of nonstop pain...what was happening...why do I feel so helpless._

"_This will only hurt a bit Kyoko" a hissy voice said...Orochimaru...no._

_I started struggling...I didn't like what he did to me...it hurt too much._

_Suddenly his head shot forward and bit me on the arm._

_I screamed as pain engulfed my entire being...it felt like a fire was ravaging my veins...it hurt so much._

I shot up in my bed in Grimmauld place, gasping for breath.

_Damn it...why do these nightmares have to return now _I thought helplessly.

I hadn't had nightmares about Orochimaru since I started Hogwarts...but they'd started up again about a month ago.

You see when I was eight something happened and I landed myself in the Hidden Countries. I'd already known about the hidden Countries from my sensei Kogane Hiroshi...I'll explain about him first.

Kogane Hiroshi was a wondering ninja from the Hidden Countries. His clan had been massacred in the mass wipe-out of bloodline clans in Kirigakure. He somehow managed to survive and had then wandered the continent for a good eight years, learning all he could, becoming stronger. Eventually he had come across a way to leave the Hidden Countries and enter the outside. A year after that he was travelling the outside, picking up new fighting techniques wherever he went. When he was twenty seven he met his wife Alice Cooper in America. The two had married and moved to England and opened a Dojo not far from where I was living with my relatives.

I was five when they found me alone and crying in an alley next to their Dojo. The Dursley's had kicked me out of the house for the weekend...they had guests and couldn't be bothered to worry about what trouble I was getting into. Kogane had taken me inside where Alice had fussed over me...I was cleaned and fed. A few hours later Kogane gave me an offer I couldn't refuse...a chance to learn how to protect myself...I took it.

For three years everything was fine. I had an escape from the Dursley's everyday and I was learning to defend myself.

Kogane started me off with Taekwondo...but when he saw how fast I soaked everything up he taught me Judo, Karate and Kendo as well. When I was six he started teaching me Shinobi techniques and my training became so much harder...but I never complained and was always eager to learn more.

I also learned about my magic before I received my letter to Hogwarts. You see Alice was a witch and had attended Salem's institute for Witches. She told me I was one as well and started to teach me about magic...after the shock wore off.

And so my time was now taken up by not only physical training but magical as well. In the mornings I'd learn fighting techniques and in the afternoon I'd study magic. By the time I went to Hogwarts I knew the first four years of curriculum and was Jounin level in overall strength.

I was taught more than just the normal curriculum for a Wizarding school in magic though. Alice was one of the very few that believed that Voldemort was not dead, and was preparing me for an eventual clash with him...considering he'd failed to kill me when I was a baby she reckoned I would be a prime target...she was right.

I took a potion when I was almost eight that would unlock and reveal any hidden talents I possessed in my bloodline. I wasn't the only one shocked with the results...I had more than I expected. The potion revealed a beast speaking ability...which I had already partially unlocked since I could communicate with snakes. I also had the ability to become an Animagus, a methamorphmagus, a telekinetic and an elemental. I could also do wandless magic...though mainly conjuring, charms and a few offensive and defensive battle spells...I did have the potential to do more things as my magical core grew with age.

I managed to keep all this from the Wizarding world...I preferred to stay in the shadows. I was in the spotlight enough I didn't want to be seen as a prodigy.

I often wondered why I couldn't be normal (A/N because the authoress doesn't want you to be...quickly ducks sharp pointy objects thrown by the young witch)

Of course my life was changed forever the day I turned eight. Vernon had somehow found out where I went everyday and flew into a rage saying freaks didn't need to protect themselves. I received the worst beating I'd ever gotten in my life...though still nothing compared to what I was put through in the hidden countries. By the time my magic acted up and whisked me away I already had cuts and bruises everywhere as well as a broken arm, ankle and collarbone and a few fractured ribs. When I reappeared I realise I'd done the impossible...I'd apparated straight into the Hidden Countries at the age of eight...with no way to get home. I'd passed out immediately after that revelation and woke up later in a small village on the border of Iwagakure. One of the elderly lady's had found me and immediately taken me to the village medic where my wounds were looked after and I got fed. I was glad I'd been found by someone nice. A few weeks later that changed.

I was out in the forest when I came across a snake hunting. I felt glad that I had someone to talk to that would understand what I wanted to talk about...not that I didn't know Japanese, because I did...Kogane taught me.

As it goes with me though someone caught me talking to the snake...Orochimaru. Needless to say he took to me to one of his lairs and for the next two years I was trained and experimented on. Every day revealed new horrors until I couldn't take it anymore. The same day I escaped...he gave me a parting gift right before my magic exploded and destroyed his lab...he gave me a cursed seal. Luckily for me the resulting wave of magic managed to destroy the part of the seal designed to corrupt the user...but it didn't destroy the seal completely and I still felt twinges of pain from it every now and then...I was never more grateful to my magic then that moment.

When I woke up I was in Kogane's Dojo...I think I nearly suffocated him when I saw him, I was so happy to see a friendly face. I told them both what has happened and needless to say Kogane was furious...he hated Orochimaru with a passion that would've have frightened me...had I not hated him just as much.

Alice hadn't wanted me to continue my studies but I was adamant...no reason not to. Kogane was impressed with my determination...so he upped my weights...damn sadistic bastard.

The results from the experiments soon became clear...not only did I get a huge boost in chakra, making it possible for me to do Kinjutsu with relative ease...but Genjutsu and Ninjutsu also became easier for me...though Genjutsu more seeing as I had superb Chakra control...which opted Kogane to teach me the few med Jutsu he knew...hey when you're on your own you may as well know a few...it might save your life if your too far from a professional medic.

Sighing I shook my head to get rid of the memories. I looked over to my left to see that I hadn't awoken Hermione or Ginny. Smiling slightly I got out of bed and made my way down stairs into the kitchen to get a drink before going back to bed where I slept peacefully for the next few hours.

_Konoha the day before_

"Alright Albus I'll assign some of my Shinobi to guard your school" Tsunade said to the old man before her she smirked when he slumped in relief "did you really think I wouldn't help old friend"

Albus chuckled "well you certainly are one for surprises Tsunade-Hime" he said.

She only rolled her eyes and then called for Shizune.

"Fetch Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Yamato" she ordered.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama" Shizune said rushing off to do as she was ordered.

Twenty minutes later they were all assembled in the room and had a copy of the mission details in their hands.

"Okay listen up...this is Albus Dumbledore" she said gesturing to the old man beside her "your mission involves his school...you will be guarding this school...a certain student more than others" she said "her name is Jade Potter...Albus why don't you take over...you know more than me" she said after a pause.

"Of course Tsunade-Hime" Albus smiled "okay...now currently where I come from...England...is under constant attack from a madman named Voldemort" he was interrupted.

"What kind of a name is Voldemort?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"If you be quiet we'll find out dobe" Sasuke said glaring.

"Naruto" Tsunade said sharply when he went to open his mouth again...he shut it with a snap "continue Albus" she said to the amused old man.

"Thank you" he nodded "now as I was saying Voldemort's main target is one of my student's...Jade Potter...I want you to guard her...but not just her the whole school as well...it's just that she tends to get into all sorts of trouble and needs more watching than most" he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think there cover should be Albus?" Tsunade asked.

"Guards should be fine...there's no point in them guarding the school if they have to worry about homework and exams" he said.

"True" Tsunade murmured "now, there'll be no masks for this mission...you'll all be going as Jounin got it" she said to her best ANBU, Kakashi and Yamato not included...they stayed as Jounin. Naruto was the commander of ANBU, something the surprised nearly everyone that new...which was few. Sasuke was a captain, he had Hinata and Shino on his squad, and Sakura, Tenten and Neji were on Naruto's squad. Kiba was a hunter Nin and Ino was the second in command of the torture and interrogation squad.

"Hai"

"Albus-San" Yamato said.

"Hm" Albus said.

"What more can you tell us about Potter-San?" he asked "this doesn't say much" the other's sweat dropped...of course he's already read it.

Albus frowned "that's the thing...I'm not really sure I know all she is capable off...in fact no-one does" he said.

"What do you mean Albus" Tsunade frowned.

"Well she's been acting different ever since she came to head quarters a week ago" he began "she's less cheerful...and has nightmares every night"

"Everyone has nightmares" Naruto frowned "how bad could they be?" he asked.

Albus sighed "bad...they're keeping her from sleeping...making her withdraw...she's scared...and she isn't easy to scare" he said shaking his head "thankfully she isn't like that the whole time...just when she isn't bored" he said with a pained expression.

"Bored" Naruto, Kiba and Sakura chorused.

"Yes she tends to prank when she gets bored...it's never a good thing" he said drooping slightly.

"Do you know anything about her child hood?" Sakura asked.

"Only that her relatives aren't the nicest of people...she doesn't talk about her home life much...if at all" he said straightening up.

"Alright enough chit chat I want you lot to pack for a yearlong mission and come here at seven sharp in the morning, and make sure to read the mission details...understood" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" they chorused before vanishing.

"I need some Sake" Tsunade mumbled, much to Albus's amusement.

"I'll leave you to it...I need to inform the order of our visitors" he said.

"You do that" she mumbled.

Shaking his head he grabbed a hold of Fawkes's tail feathers and flamed out of the office.

_Next morning a few hours after Jade had her nightmare_

"Alright does everything have everything they need" Tsunade said as everyone stood in a circle around the Phoenix with Albus.

"Hai" they all answered.

"Good...now Kakashi will be team leader of this mission with Naruto as his second...and I want weekly reports understood" she said.

"Hai Hai" Kakashi said lazily.

"Good...now one last thing...you'll have to pick two of you to teach a class on hand to hand combat...have fun" she said cheerfully as the Phoenix flamed out taking them all with him.

_Order headquarters normal POV_

Jade sighed in annoyance as she walked down the stairs to the ground floor. It was seven in the morning and she was the first one up...so she had no one to talk to...not that she wanted to talk to anyone anyway...she was still slightly shaken up by her nightmare...not that she showed it. Orochimaru's training had made her a pro at hiding her emotions...especially with their brief stint with that Akatsuki group...she shuddered...those guys were really creepy...especially fish-face.

"Something the matter Jade?" a voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

She jumped, only her training preventing her from falling...damn she needed to pay attention more...especially with at least twelve Shinobi standing behind Dumbledore.

"I-I'm fine professor" she said ignoring the worried look as he eyed they dark circles under her eyes.

"Nightmares again?" he asked softly...he took he silence as a yes.

"You can't keep all this bottled up forever...it's not healthy" he sighed as the Shinobi took in their assignment's main task.

She stood at 5"8 with short black hair layered stylishly and beautiful emerald green eyes...that were hard, hiding what she was feeling...and that unnerved them...along with her stance...that of a well trained fighter...this wasn't in the mission specs...they'd need to keep an extra eye on her. She had a lean well muscled body that had a natural tan. She had on low riding, black silk, pyjama pants and a mid riff baring dark red tank top that showed off her flat toned stomach with a tattoo of a white tiger on her lower right stomach. She had on a black chocker with a silver fox pendent as well as a lily pendant hanging on a fine silver chain around her neck. She also had a charm bracelet on her left wrist over a small raven tattoo and a silver ring on her right index finger. She had another Tattoo as well, a red fox on her left shoulder.

"I'll deal" Jade said coolly.

Looking at the Shinobi from the corner of her eye she concluded that there were twelve Shinobi, eight males, four females and a huge white dog.

The girls were all in a similar height range...most of them taller than her and around the same age. The first two were 5"9. One had long indigo coloured hair and pupiless white eyes with a hint of lavender in them...she identified her as a Hyuuga. The other had dark brown hair up in two buns on her head and light brown eyes she looked a bit older than the other girls. The second last girl was 5"8 the same as Belle with long pale blond hair up in a ponytail with a bang hanging in front of her face and pale blue eyes...Yamanaka probably. The last girl was 5"7 with short pink hair and light green eyes.

The first two guys were obviously older than the others. The first was 6" and had gravity defying silver hair and black eyes...though she couldn't tell with the other as it was hidden by his headband...which she realised held the leaf insignia. The second guy was 5"11 and had short light brown hair and black eyes as well as a strange head gear.

The other guys were around the girl's ages. One was 6" with short dark brown hair with black slitted eyes. He was leaning on the dog so she assumed he was a Nin dog...an Inuzuka then. The next guy was also 6"...she couldn't see much of him due to the hooded jacket, high collar and glasses he was wearing...but she spotted a few hugs around the room so she guessed he was an Aburame. The third one was 5"11 with his brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and lazy dark brown eyes...Nara. The next one was 6" and looked like one of the girls...another Hyuuga then.

The last two were in a heated argument...she sweat dropped as they argued like five year olds. They were both 6"1 though the black haired one was about one centimetre taller. His hair was short...though his bangs were longer...and shaped like a ducks butt at the back, and he had dark grey eyes that were so dark they were almost black...he was pretty cute...but nothing compared to the other. This one had shoulder length spiky, golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was gorgeous and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks only served to make him cuter.

Albus sighed...he was really worried about her. She'd been having nightmares for who knows how long now, and they had nothing to do with Voldemort...but whatever they were, they made her retreat into her mask...that of an aloof, emotionless young woman...most of the time. Her friends kept her from being completely emotionless.

"Anyway...I wanted to introduce everyone to the Shinobi that will be guarding the school" he said gesturing to the assembled Shinobi "do you think you could wake everyone in the house?" he asked.

Jade let a smirk slip into her beautiful features...Making Albus wary...what had she done.

"There's no need for that" she commented lightly before she held up a hand "they'll be awake in five...four...three...two...one" she said counting down curling her fingers inward as she did so.

Everyone but Jade jumped when screams rang throughout the house.

"What did you do?" he asked warily.

"Woke them up" she shrugged as footsteps sounded on the stairs leading into the kitchen.

"JADE SERENITY POTTER!" Hermione Granger screamed as she stormed down the stairs, followed by Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mundungus, Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley as well as the rest of the order...most had only just arrived. The younger ones were all soaked to the bone...with various coloured hair...there screams had woken up all the other's sleeping at headquarters.

"Yes Hermione" Jade asked the neon haired witch.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DUMP WATER ON US!" she screamed making the Shinobi wince...she was loud.

"What do you mean...I've been down here the whole time...right Professor?" Jade asked Dumbledore.

"Of course" he twinkled.

"I know it was you" Hermione glared.

"That's redundant at the moment miss Granger as we have guests and it's time for introductions...so why doesn't everyone get changed and then come back" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Grumbling they did...though the adults were amused...except Mrs Weasley.

Jade just shrugged "I'm comfortable in what I'm wearing" she said walking down the stairs into the kitchen. From behind they saw part of another tattoo on her back, this one of a golden bird of some sort.

_I'm certainly not complaing_ Naruto thought starring at her...much to his friend's amusement.

**I didn't take you for a pervert Kit** Kyuubi said in amusement **though I can see why you would be attracted to her** he commented idly staring at her through Naruto.

Naruto just ignored the annoying perverted fox.

Not ten minutes later the entire order was gathered in the kitchen...plus the Shinobi and the students.

"Everyone here...good" Albus said cheerfully while many of the order grumbled...it was too early for this.

Jade shook her head whilst she finished making everyone coffee and handed out the heavenly beverage...which they all took gleefully, much to her amusement...and they thought she was bad with strawberries and fondue.

"Everyone awake now?" Albus asked in amusement when they'd all finished their coffee.

"Yes Albus" Remus answered equally amused...now that he wasn't grouchy.

"Good...now I have taken the liberty of hiring some Shinobi to guard the school this year" he said gesturing to the silent Shinobi "uh why don't you introduce yourselves" he said.

The Shinobi all looked to Kakashi only to sigh as they saw him reading his damn porn. They saw Jade looking at the book in disgust from the corner of their eyes...curious...did that mean she understood Japanese...spoken and written...they'd have to be careful of what they said around her.

Naruto sighed and stepped forward "I'm Naruto Namikaze...this is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga our Medics" the pink and indigo haired girls waved "Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame our scouts" the three boys nodded...well actually Kiba was a bit more vocal "Akamaru the dog is Kiba's" Akamaru barked "Ino Yamanaka our mind specialist as well as our interrogation expert" Ino smirked "Tenten...our weapons specialist" Tenten waved cheerfully "Yamato...our main tracker" Yamato nodded "Shikamaru Nara...our strategist" Shikamaru just yawned "Sasuke Uchiha...our fighting expert" Sasuke grunted "and this lazy ass is Kakashi Hatake our team leader" he said jerking his thumb at Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted before going back to his porn.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked curiously ten minutes later...he hadn't been paying attention to anything else after the Shinobi introduced themselves...she wanted to know what was more interesting. Little did she know he'd been paying close attention.

Kakashi opened his mouth but snapped it shut when he felt the combined killing intent of Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten...maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"You don't want to know Gin" Jade mumbled darkly...she could only guess as to what was in the book...but considering the title read come come paradise...well it was obviously porn.

"And how would you know what it is Potter" Snape sneered.

Jade glared at him "It's called reading _professor_" she said mockingly.

The Shinobi raised their brows...clearly the two didn't like each other.

"Show some respect brat" Snape snarled.

"I'll only show respect to those that earn it" Jade spat "professor Dumbledore if you'll excuse me" she said stiffly before walking out of the room slamming the door causing her friends to wince.

XXXX

Jade slid to the ground in her room clutching her upper arm tightly as her curse seal acted up again.

_Damn it...it hasn't acted up like this for months _she thought gritting her teeth as it pulsed again.

She hadn't fled the kitchen because of Snape...that was just an excuse. She'd fled because her seal had started to hurt for the first time in months.

The attack subsided ten minutes later leaving Jade panting for breath...that had been the worse she'd felt from it since she got it...this was bad. She glanced down at her arm and winced when she saw the glamour hiding the seal faded to reveal three jagged spikes in a circular pattern on her arm. She cursed...she wouldn't be able to reapply the glamour for a few days. Plus she wouldn't be able to use a Genjutsu to cover it as the Shinobi would mostly likely detect the Chakra in the Jutsu. That and one of them was an Uchiha and two others were Hyuuga.

Her eyes widened...two Hyuuga...shit. She let her head fall back to hit the door behind her...this was only going to make it harder to conceal. Maybe if she placed an illusion on a bandage and wrapped that around her seal it might throw them off...or it could pose more questions. She could try wearing long sleeved shirts...that might deter them from activating their Byakugan...if they can't see the bandage normally...they'll have no reason to look through it.

Sighing she got up and gathered some clothes before heading to the shower.

XXXX

"Jade...are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to her friend in the library.

"I'm fine Hermione" Jade answered not looking up from the book she was reading.

Suddenly the door opened. Both witches looked up and saw most of the Shinobi enter.

They stopped short when they saw the two occupants "oh sorry we didn't know anyone was in here" Sakura said.

Jade snorted in disbelief...yeah right.

"Don't mind us" Hermione smiled politely.

The Shinobi shared a glance...Jade seemed to know Sakura was bullshitting about not knowing they knew they were in here...she was getting more and more interesting...that and what happened earlier in the kitchen. Jade Potter was definitely hiding something about her past...and they were determined to find out what.

"Actually I wanted to ask you two something" Sakura said sitting down in one of the other chairs...her friends doing the same...or sitting on the floor...or leaning against a wall.

"Ask away" Jade said lowering her book.

"Can you tell us about Hogwarts?" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

Jade and Hermione blinked and exchanged a look "what sort of things do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"What's it like...how big is it...is there somewhere we can train...are unicorns actually real?" Sakura burst out much to the amusement of the others.

Hermione and Jade burst out laughing at the last question...honestly Unicorns "slow down...it's great...it's huge...I don't know and yes" Hermione gasped.

Jade slowly came down from her amusement high "the room of requirements should provide adequate training grounds...plus there's always the forbidden forest" she shrugged.

"Jade the forest is forbidden for a reason" Hermione said shocked.

Jade rolled her eyes "it's not that bad" she muttered...she'd trained in their plenty of times...the creatures in the forest knew well enough by know not to come near her. She cursed inwardly. She seemed to only just now realise that there were Shinobi guarding the school this year...that would make sneaking out of the castle to train practically impossible.

"Says the girl who somehow ends up in there every year" Hermione retorted.

"Hey none of that was my fault" Jade protested.

The Shinobi watched as the two bantered back and forth with amusement.

"Oh really...who was the one that forgot their invisibility cloak in the astronomy tower...who was the one that wanted to follow the spiders" Hermione challenged.

"Okay those two were my fault...but it's not like I wanted that detention...especially since Malfoy had the same one" she muttered her eyes flashing.

"Malfoy?" Ino questioned.

"Spoilt brat who has a stick shoved up his ass" Jade said.

"Belle" Hermione said shocked.

"What it's true" Jade defended "and don't you dare defend him"

"I wasn't going to" Hermione scowled.

"Good" Jade said cheerfully making Hermione shake her head at her friend's mood swings.

Naruto and Kiba were trying not to snicker...it wasn't working as the two were soon rolling around on the ground laughing their head off.

Their friends just ignored them...so Hermione and Jade just followed their example...though Jade with more difficulty.

"Hermione...Jade...our O.W.L's are here" Ron shouted from downstairs.

Hermione jumped up immediately rushed down stairs shouting at Ron.

Jade rolled her eyes and got up grumbling about stupid tests. She waved to the Shinobi as she went through the door.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked. The other's just shrugged.

* * *

First chapter done...please review if you like it.


	2. OWLs and Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only this plot and made up characters.

* * *

"Uh Jade...you okay" Hermione said hesitantly when she saw the thunderous expression on her best friends face "your score's can't be that bad" she said only to cower as Jade turned a death glare on her.

"It's not the scores I'm upset about…it's my damn potions mark" Jade hissed.

Hermione looked over Jade's shoulder and made a confused noise "but isn't that good…I mean you wanted to be an Auror right…and you got an Outstanding" she said.

"But this means I'm stuck with Snape for another two years" Jade whined not bothering to tell Hermione she didn't want to be an Auror anymore. I mean come on she was a trained Shinobi why would she want to be part of the wizarding police.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance…trust Jade to think of that.

"Sucks to be you then" Ron grinned "I got an EE" he said.

"Wow you actually managed a high mark…congratulations" Jade said dryly.

"Oh shut up" Ron grumbled his ears going red making the girls laugh.

"What's with all the noise" Mrs Weasley said walking into the room followed by Ginny and the Twins.

"O.W.L's" Jade said cheerfully.

"Oh good" Mrs Weasley said "let me have a look dearies"

They handed them over wordlessly and looked at their booklists…that was when Hermione noticed an extra piece of paper.

"Hey cool we have new classes this year" she said when she'd looked it over.

"What" Ron said.

"Well there's an apparition class…a politics class...a class for animagus training and a hand to hand class" she said _bugger I only need one of those...and I technically don't even need that _Jade thought miserably.

"What's hand to hand?" Ron asked.

"Fighting with your hands and feet instead of with wands or swords" Jade answered.

"What's the point in that?" he asked.

"Idiot what are you going to do if you lose your wand in a battle" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Oh" Ron said dumbly.

"Oooh…I'm definitely taking the Animagus training" Hermione said excitedly "wouldn't it be fun to turn into an animal"

Before Jade could speak she felt something on her lap. Looking down she saw Akamaru looking at her pathetically.

Laughing she reached down and scratched him behind the ears. He obviously liked it if his wagging tail and tongue were any indications.

She smiled...seemed like she'd made a new friend...though she did wonder where Kiba was.

"Oh Ron...you got seven O.W.L's...congratulations" Mrs Weasley said suddenly "that's more than your brother's combined" she said giving her youngest son a bone crushing hug.

Jade sniggered at her friend's misfortune only to gasp as she was drawn in next "and you...you got ten I'm so proud" she said.

"Yeah...um Mrs Weasley she's turning blue" Hermione said trying to save her friend.

"Oh sorry dear" Mrs Wesley said letting Jade go.

"It's okay" Jade smiled slightly, after all these years she was still awkward with the hugs.

"Hey Jade...want me to sign you up for all four extras?" Hermione asked.

"Not the politics...or...the animagus class" Jade grimaced.

"What, but I thought you'd love to be an animagus" Hermione said shocked.

"I already do" Jade shrugged.

There was absolute complete silence. Jade shifted uncomfortably as they all stared at her.

"What!" she snapped...she really hated being stared at.

"Y-You're already an animagus?" Ginny asked.

_God dammit I don't need this _Jade thought scowling "yes" she muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us" Ron asked hurt.

"I don't need to tell you lot everything" Jade snapped...she hated it even more when someone tried to pry into her private life.

"Hey Mrs Weasley, when can we go too diagonally?" Jade asked sweetly changing the subject before anyone else could speak.

"Tomorrow Jade" Mrs Weasley said already fixing lunch.

"Hey that means you" Fred

"Can visit our shop" George.

"You finally got it up and running?" Jade asked perking up...just what she needed she was quickly running out of Zonko's products from her last Hogsmead visit.

"Yep we opened up a week ago" Fred said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner I could've have snuck out and visited" Belle whined.

"You whine too much J" a voice said from the doorway.

Jade looked up in shock when she heard the familiar voice, sure enough in the doorway stood her tutor in magic along with her older sister figure, Alice Hiroshi.

"Alice" she said in surprise.

"Hey kiddo" Alice said in a distinctive American accent that she'd never seemed to lose.

Jade smiled and rushed at her and practically tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Ouch...hey, hey I'm not as young as I used to be you know" Alice complained.

"You've been spending too much time around Kogane-Nii" Jade snorted.

"Well he is my husband" Alice said smirking.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jade asked having completely forgotten about everyone else.

"_Albus managed to convince me to teach defence against the dark arts this year" _Alice said in Japanese.

"_Really"_ Jade squealed.

"_Yep...so I get to torture you all year long" _Alice said cheerfully.

Jade sweat dropped and shook her head as she stood up.

"You are hopeless" she murmured with a little grin.

"But you love me anyway" Alice grinned slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"God knows why" Jade sighed but she was smiling when she said it.

"Uh Belle...who's she?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione...sorry didn't see you there" Jade said.

Alice rolled her eyes "and you think Kogane's bad" she muttered only to get punched in the arm so she shut up and pouted petulantly.

"This is Alice Hiroshi...she lives around Surrey and I've known her since I was five" Jade said smiling "Alice these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley...these are some other friends Ginny, Fred and George Weasley and this in their mother Mrs Weasley...oh and this is Akamaru" she introduced. Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Oh please call me Molly" Mrs Weasley said giving Alice a hug.

_Does it to everyone _Jade mouthed to Alice who looked bewildered.

"Hey there you are Akamaru" Kiba said walking into the room.

Akamaru barked and ran up to his partner and jumped up placing his paws on Kiba's shoulders.

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" Kiba asked pushing the huge dog down.

"Not at all" Jade said.

She saw Alice looking at Kiba's headband curiously. She gave Jade a look that plainly said _why is there a Shinobi here?_

_Later _Jade mouthed.

Suddenly Alice remembered something and tried not to wince.

"Hey Jade" Alice said innocently...a little too innocently.

"Whaaat" Jade said warily looking at Alice suspiciously.

"Well you see I uh might have...accidently...told Kogane about what happened...you know with the practice swords and...all" she trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Jade paled her nice tan complexion going pasty white.

"Y-You did what!" she shouted causing Alice to wince...she definitely didn't want to be on Jade's bad side...unfortunately she kinda was at the moment "do you have any idea how much he obsesses over those things...of course you do and yet you still tell him I accidently vanished them to the Sahara" "yeah how did you do that?" "Shut it" Jade snarled causing Alice to cower...everyone else was just bewildered "oh man I am in so much trouble...what if he decides to up my training...it's already hellish enough as it is" she said before stopping...damn she said too much.

"Training Jade...what training?" Hermione asked.

Jade sighed in annoyance "martial arts" she said simply.

"Huh" Ron said.

"I said I've known Alice since I was five right" she said, they nodded "well her husband runs a dojo...he offered to teach me and I accepted...simple as that" she shrugged...okay so she omitted a few things but she wasn't about to reveal her Shinobi training or her ties to Orochimaru...especially in front of a leaf Shinobi, and considering there were more coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kiba you find Akamaru?" Naruto asked as he walked in with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.

"Yeah I found im" he said.

"Hello who are you?" Sakura asked Alice politely when they noticed her.

"I'm Alice Hiroshi" she said grinning and shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Alice-San" Hinata said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga and these are Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you all too...and please drop the formalities...I don't like em" Alice said with a grimace making Jade snicker.

"So wait...you've had training and you didn't tell us?" Hermione asked scandalised.

Jade glared at her "like I said before I don't have to tell you lot everything" she snapped "come on Alice" she said leading her sister out of the room.

The Shinobi all shared a glance, she was definitely hiding something.

XXXX

**Next day**

To say the air was thick with tension was an understatement. Ever since the outburst yesterday Jade had resumed being an ice cube and would only talk to Alice and Remus.

She'd also given the Shinobi a few things to think about. It had been confirmed that she could speak Japanese confirmed by Akamaru who had been in the room at the time so they'd have to be careful if they spoke Japanese around her. Another thing was that she had said she'd been training in martial arts since she was five. They knew there was more to her training than she was saying...but she was tight lipped and so was Alice.

Right now everyone was gathered in the Kitchen ready to Floo to diagonally to get all their school supplies.

"Alright dears everyone ready good gather round" Molly said when everyone that was going had gathered. They were Jade, Alice, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi...Alice was just going along for the ride though.

"Okay Remus, Tonks, Alastor you first followed by Jade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi...then I want you lot to follow" she said to Alice, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Just do what Remus does" Molly said "Remus if you will"

"Of course Molly" he smiled before grabbing some powder and throwing it into the flames which promptly turned green. Stepping into the flames much to the amazement of the Shinobi he called out the name of his destination and vanished in a plume of flames.

"Whoa" Naruto murmured.

Soon all of them had made it through with no detours this time from Jade.

"Alright Gringotts first" Molly said leading them to the back and to the entrance to the ally. Tapping the bricks the Shinobi were greeted with the sight of Wizarding Britons magical shopping centre...for all intents and purposes.

"It's a bloody ghost town" Jade muttered looking around. The place was not nearly as crowded as it usually was and a couple of the shops were bordered up. It had been like this as well when Alice brought her here a few weeks ago for clothes shopping.

"Yes well everyone is afraid Voldemort will attack so they don't venture out much anymore" Remus said ignoring the winces as did Jade.

_What's there problem...it's just a name _Naruto thought.

**Didn't you read the mission info brat, it said most people were too scared to call him by his name and call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named** Kyuubi said.

_That's just...sad _Naruto thought _and don't call me that!_

**I know...and I'll call you whatever the hell I want **Kyuubi snarled.

_Damn fuzz-but _Naruto mumbled...Kyuubi chose to ignore him.

Jade sighed before moving forward towards the bank the others quickly following.

The Shinobi quirked an eyebrow when the saw the sign on the front of the big, white building.

_Enter stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take but do not earn  
must pay most dearly in their turn  
so if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there._

"Yes" the Goblin said when they reached a teller.

"We'd like to visit the Weasley vault please" Molly said "Jade do you need to visit yours"

"No Mrs Weasley" Jade answered. She'd already gotten a withdrawal when she'd visited Gringotts earlier in the summer with Alice and Kogane.

"Actually our director would like to speak with Lady Potter about her inheritance" the Goblin said.

Jade twitched...what would it take for them to stop calling her that...maybe she could bribe them...no that would be just playing into their hands.

"Fine...I shouldn't be long" she said to everyone else.

"This way my lady" the goblin she identified as Shorak said making her twitch again...much to Alice's amusement.

XXXX

"Rangorak pleasure to see you again" Jade said bowing politely in front of the old Goblin.

"And the same to you as well Lady Potter...please, take a seat" he said motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Now I'm sure you already know why I want to talk to you" he said snorting when she just grinned.

"Okay I have the paperwork finished so that you can claim ladyship over the houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Emrys" he said only to be interrupted.

"Wait Emrys...isn't that Merlin?" she asked in shock.

"Yes now can I can continue" she nodded dumbly "alright and these papers will guarantee your emancipation just like your Godfather wished in his will" he said. Belle's eyes saddened, Sirius really was expecting to die. In his will he made her his heir and had emancipation papers made up in case something happened to him...and people called him dense...they were the idiots.

"Alright where do I sign" she sighed.

XXXX

"I hate paperwork" she muttered walking back into the foyer and up to the group "alright I'm done let's get this shopping over and done with" she said slightly louder when she reached them.

"Is everything alright Jade?" Molly asked.

"Everything's fine Mrs Weasley" Jade said smiling reassuringly.

"Hey what's with that Goblin calling you Lady Potter?" Naruto asked sidling up next to her making her squeak and blush lightly...to which Alice grinned when she realised her lil sis was growing up and had her first crush.

"It's just a stupid title" she mumbled looking down shyly.

Hermione and Ginny saw the look and shared a secret wicked smirk...match making time. Sakura saw the smirks and vowed to help the girls...god knows both Naruto and Jade deserved some happiness, and what better way to get it then from each other.

XXXX

"Where to first Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked when they were back in the street.

"The Apothecary first...gets the nasty stuff over and done with" Molly answered.

Jade snorted but followed after getting her potions ingredients without paying attention much.

Ten minutes later she walked out with a disgusted look on her face. Thanks to her animagus forms, four in total, her senses were better than any humans, and being in an apothecary was not her idea of a walk through a garden. She wasn't the only one disgusted; Naruto and Kakashi had taken one step in and quickly stepped out, their noses being the most sensitive of the lot.

"I hate going in there...the place reeks" Jade muttered sullenly _worse than Orochimaru's dungeons and that's saying something _she thought in disgust.

"It's not that bad" Hermione said only to sweat drop at the look Jade gave her.

"Not that bad my ass" she muttered.

She continued to sulk as they made their way through Madam Malkins, the stationary store and Flourish and Blotts.

"Are we done yet?" she asked...she was incredibly bored and wanted to get some training in. A few hours ago she had fixed her training problem. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the trunk that Alice and Kogane had given her for her birthday.

It was a very special trunk. It was multi-compartment and was disguised as her silver fox pendant on her chocker.

The first compartment was like a normal trunk only slightly bigger on the inside.

The second was a storage room that she was planning to move any heirlooms from her family vaults into when she could sneak out.

The third was like a plot of land with a two story house smack dab in the middle. The surrounding land included a forest, a lake, a few rivers and animals and a pool. The first floor of the house had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a family room, a deck with a spa, a study, a games room, two bathrooms, a laundry and three bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms. The upstairs held three more bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, a den a loft and her room, the master suite. What was cool was that her room had a small kitchenette, a spa room with skylights and a sauna.

The last compartment was a circular room with doors leading to different rooms. One led to a potions lab, one to a library. There were also a gym, one half for fitness the other for Gymnastics. There rest led to various training fields for various terrains. Like snow and ice, forests, desserts, water, mountains and the like. There was also a final training room that she practiced her hand to hand, this room also held an obstacle course.

The good thing about her trunk other then the wards rejecting anyone not keyed into the wards was the time feature. With it she could train for a month straight and only an hour passed outside...this would help a lot.

"We still need to visit the menagerie, and Fred and Georges shop, but we have to get you lot some clothes for that hand to hand class first" Molly said ushering them in a random direction.

Jade sighed, she didn't need workout clothes she already had plenty...this shopping trip was boring...maybe if she could sneak away. She glanced at the Shinobi with them and quickly scratched that thought...she'd never be able to sneak past a Byakugan or Sharingan user...plus Kakashi seemed to have an excellent sense of smell and hearing and Naruto's seemed to be on par with her own, she was stuck.

_May as well duke it out_ she thought miserably stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Hey Jade" Alice said suddenly.

"Hm" Jade said absentmindedly.

"Where's Hedwig...I haven't seen her yet?"Alice asked.

Jade blinked...she hadn't expected that.

"You know the present you got me for my birthday?" she asked "yeah" "she's in there" Jade said.

"Oh" Alice said "what's she doing in there?" she asked with a raised brow.

The others were thoroughly confused but decided not to pry…she was mad enough as it was.

"She found herself a mate" Jade grinned and Alice cacked up laughing.

"I feel sorry for the poor bird" she laughed "that is one fussy owl" she said.

"Tell me about it" Jade muttered before realising they'd reached the shop.

"How can I help you today?" the clerk said when they entered.

"We need workout clothes for them" she said pointing to Jade, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Actually just them I already have some" Jade said "remember I've been doing martial arts since I was five do you really think I wouldn't have clothes to workout in" she said when they looked at her.

"Why are you taking the class if you already know how to fight?" Hermione asked as Ginny went up to get measured.

Jade shrugged "it's always good to learn new styles" she said.

"Oh" Hermione said before going up to get her measurements taken.

Alice meanwhile was looking at her little sister closely. She noticed unlike everyone else that she was handling her left arm carefully...like it was hurting her and Alice was the only one that knew why.

"_Is it acting up again?" _Alice Asked in Spanish one of the few languages that Jade had learned, the others being Japanese obviously, French, Latin, Italian and Swedish.

"_Yeah" _Jade replied softly while the others looked on curiously...none of them spoke Spanish.

"_Jade" _Alice began.

"_I'll be fine Al" _Jade said cutting her off waving her hand.

"_You can't hide it forever...and who knows maybe they have a way to get rid of it...they do come from the Hidden Countries" _Alice said.

"_I don't want them to know about what I was doing while I was stuck there" _she said.

"_I know they might have some animosity with that bastard...but I don't think they'll hold it against you...especially since you weren't willing" _Alice said softly trying to get Jade to open up to new people...well Naruto mainly, hey who said she couldn't try a little match making too.

"_I know" _Jade said but didn't say anything else.

Alice sighed and stopped trying...for now.

"You don't think you could talk in something we can all understand could you" Ginny said sarcastically.

Jade kept silent and Alice sent Ginny an apologetic glance.

Unfortunately for Jade, Alice wasn't the only one that had seen her hold her left arm; all the Shinobi had seen it too.

_Why do you think she's holding her arm like that sensei _Sakura signed in the ANBU sign language.

_I don't know _Kakashi frowned _Hinata use your Byakugan _he ordered.

_Hai Kakashi-Sensei _Hinata activated her Dojutsu discreetly and looked at Jade's left arm only to frown.

_What is it Hinata? _Naruto asked when he saw her frown and form the seal used to dispel illusions unnoticed by everyone but her comrades.

_This is strange _she finally gave up and told them what she saw _she has a bandage on but I can't see past it, it goes all blurry_ she informed them.

_She's able to hide something from the Byakugan? _Sasuke signed shocked but not showing it outwardly.

_Looks like _Kakashi frowned _question is what is she hiding and how does she know how to fool the Byakugan?_

This was going to make things more difficult for them. Jade was like a bundle of mysteries instead of just a single one and it was getting really annoying.

XXXX

"Wow" Jade said looking up at Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around it, the shop hit the eye like a fireworks display. The left hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked; Jade was getting dizzy just looking at it. The right hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple with emblazoned flashing yellow letters.

_Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?  
You should be worrying about  
U-NO-POO –  
the Constipation Sensation that's Gripping the Nation_

Jade and Naruto both burst out laughing at the sign. Jade heard a weak moan beside her and turned to see Mrs Weasley gazing at the poster, dumbfounded. Her lips moved, silently mouthing the name, 'U-NO-POO.'

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't" Ron laughed "this is brilliant"

He and Jade quickly led the way into the shop. It was so packed with customers that Jade couldn't get near the shelves.

A space cleared in the crowd and Jade pushed towards the counter, where a gaggle of ten year old girls were watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable Hangman – Spell It Or He'll Swing!

"Patented Daydream Charms..." Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of the box bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"_One simple incantation and you will enter a top quality, highly realistic thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteens." _You know," said Hermione, looking at Jade, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that Hermione" said a voice behind them "you can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"Glad you could make it" he said "come on we'll give you a tour"

Jade and Alice followed him to the back of the shop where they saw a stand of card and rope tricks. Naruto and Sasuke followed her while the other Shinobi stayed with the rest of the group...they were still guards after all.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out "for freaks like dad, you know, who love muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties...oh, here's George..."

"Giving Jade the tour" George grinned "come through to the back, that's where we're making the real money – _pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!_" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of a tub labelled: Edible Dark Marks – They'll Make Anyone Sick!

George pushed back a curtain besides the muggle tricks and Jade saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining the shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," Said Fred. "Funny how it happened..."

"You wouldn't believe how many people who work at the ministry, can't do a decent shield charm" said George "course they didn't have you teaching them Jade" Jade rolled her eyes...she could very well believe that many in the ministry couldn't do a decent shield charm...they were all incompetent idiots...cept most of the Aurors at least...and Mr Weasley.

"That's right...well; we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh. You know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the ministry bought five hundred for its entire support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!" said Fred.

"You'd think they'd try to work more on their spell work instead of relying on hats to defend themselves" Jade said dryly "no offence the idea is great" she said to the twins who only grinned...they loved it when she bad mouthed the idiots of the Wizarding world...showed she wasn't a goody two shoes "what if a death eater throws a torture curse at them that the hats can't block, like a curse that boils your innards or melts your bones" she said unflinchingly.

Alice, Fred and George all grimaced while Naruto and Sasuke raised their eye brows "Charming Jade" Alice muttered.

"Hey I'm just stating the truth" Jade said indignantly.

Fred rolled his eyes "anyway we expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves..."

"...We know they wouldn't stand up to the more gruesome curses but for minor ones..." George trailed off.

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defence against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner" George continued enthusiastically "this one's cool, look, instant darkness powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape" Jade was definitely going to get some of those.

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look" said Fred pointing at a number of weird looking objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight "you just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one"

"Very handy" Jade sad impressed.

"Here" George said catching a couple and throwing them at Jade who caught them effortlessly.

A young witch with short blond hair poked her head round the curtains. Jade saw that she was wearing Magenta staff robes as well.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley" she said.

Jade snorted at that. It was weird hearing them being called Mr Weasley.

"Right you are Verity, I'm coming" George said "Belle help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge"

"I can't do that" Jade protested having already gotten out the card that allowed her to draw money directly from her vault from the shops.

"You don't pay here" Fred said firmly.

"But-" Jade said.

"You gave us out start up loan remember" George said "take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask" with that he swept off through the curtain to help with the customers and Fred led them back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still pouring over the patented daydream charms. Kakashi was watching over them while Sakura and Hinata had wondered off to look at nearby displays still keeping the girls within viewing distance.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" Fred asked "follow me ladies"

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls were giggling like maniacs. Hermione, Ginny and Jade hung back, looking wary.

"There you go' Fred said proudly "best range of love potions around"

Ginny raised an eye sceptically "do they work?" she asked.

"Of course they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"- And the attractiveness of the girl" said George suddenly reappearing "but we're not selling them to our little sister" he added suddenly stern "not when she'd already got about five boys on the go from what we've –"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie" said Ginny calmly leaning forwards to take a small pink pot off the shelf "what's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher" said Fred "excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently dating a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes I am" said Ginny "and last time I checked; he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs" said George "miniature Puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser" said Ginny putting a finger through the bars and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it "they're really cute"

"They're fair cuddly yes" conceded Fred "but you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, hands on her hips. Jade started sniggering when she realised how much Ginny looked like her mother right now.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you_" she added angrily to Ron who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine sickles and a Knut" said Fred, examining the boxes in Ron's arms "cough up"

"I'm your brother" Ron said indignantly.

"And that's out stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine sickles. I'll knock off the Knut"

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine sickles!"

"You'd better put it all back then, and please put it back on the right shelves"

Ron dropped several boxes, swore and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately seen by his mother, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together" she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" Mrs Weasley said warily.

"Look they're so sweet..."

Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs.

"Come on you can pick out five things and I'll pay for them" Jade said to Ron.

"But I-" Ron protested.

"No buts" Jade snapped glaring at him "I like doing nice things for my friends...you don't want me to be sad do you?" she asked bringing out her puppy dog eyes.

Ron seemed to wilt "n-no" he stuttered. Why did he have to have two best friends, which were girls and could make him do anything just by looking at him, Hermione by glaring and Jade by pouting _and _glaring.

Naruto and Sakura snickered...he was so whipped.

"Great" Jade perked up and dragged her friends off "you too Hermione and don't even bother protesting...you know I always get my way" she said grinning wickedly.

Hermione just sighed and allowed herself to be dragged.

XXXX

"Alright dears just the menagerie than back home" Mrs Weasley said ushering them in the direction of the shop.

"What kind of animals do they sell?" Naruto asked Jade, hands behind his head as he walked.

"Owls...though not as many as Eyelops...that's the owl store down the alley...they also sell cats, toads, rats, tortoises, ravens, snails, don't ask...snakes" she ignored their flinches figuring it was about Orochimaru. She mentally sighed people seemed to be uneasy around snakes in both worlds, she didn't know why she personally liked snakes despite her past...they were the best conversationalists and never lied to you "magical rabbits various lizards, stuff like that" she shrugged.

_I think I'm going to get another animal _she thought _seeing as Hedwig lives in my trunk most of the time._

Walking into the shop she smiled when she was greeted with the sounds of hooting, mewing, hissing and the like. No matter the smell she loved this shop.

"Alright so we need owl food and cat food. Do any of you wish to buy something?" Mrs Weasley asked the Shinobi.

Sakura and Kakashi shook their heads. Sakura had a cat back home and Kakashi had his nin-dogs. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata on the other hand wouldn't mind some animal companions.

They walked further into the shop browsing the selection...well not Sasuke he went straight for the ravens making Naruto roll his eyes.

Hinata was quickly drawn to a playful kitten in the far corner of the shop and decided she liked her. Naruto meanwhile was following his nose. He'd picked up the scent of fox and was going to investigate.

Walking into a deeper part of the shop he eventually came across a small cage. Bending down he peered in curiously only to be met with two glowing golden orbs of a fox kit.

"Hey there" Naruto whispered not wanting to scare him.

The little fox crawled forward cautiously sniffing the strange human in front of him. He looked like a human but smelt like one of the great ones, the ones that had multiple tails and had great amounts of power at their disposal. He remembered the stories his mother had told him and his siblings about the tailed beasts before he was taken away.

"Aw he's cute" a voice said from behind Naruto making both Naruto and the Kit jump in shock.

_Damn how'd she sneak up on me like that _Naruto thought incredulously looking at the mischievous smile on Jade's gorgeous face.

**Getting off track Kit **Kyuubi remarked amused by his container.

_Oh shut up _Naruto snapped.

"What are you doing back here?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Looking for something to buy...I know I've got Hedwig and all but seeing as she has a mate now, I don't have a pet" she pouted cutely.

"Oh" Naruto said trying not to blush "anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked.

"Not really...I'll just see what catches my attention" Jade said walking around "like this" she said her face lighting up as she stopped in front of a cage a few metres down.

Naruto looked at her in awe as her whole face lit up.

_Why does she have to be so damn beautiful _he thought miserably _why can't I protect someone I'm not attracted to...who am I kidding _he thought mentally rolling his eyes.

Looking into the cage she smiled looking at the two cubs in the cage. They were so cute. They were tiger cubs; both white though instead of having black stripes one had light blue almost white stripes and was female and the other had dark blue and was a male.

_Hey I've heard of these _she thought as she fit her hand through the bar for the cubs to sniff _they're element beasts, similar to tailed beasts seeing as they have power, but these guys only control an element and don't come in different species...if what Alice told me was correct there are only Tigers, Eagles, Foxes, wolves, otters and some type of monkey's_

"What are these guys?" Naruto asked coming up with the fox cub in his arms after having the store clerk get him out for him.

"There element beasts" Jade answered before the clerk could "there are only six species in all, Tigers, Eagles, Foxes, Wolves, Otters and Some type of monkey" she explained "they each can control either one of multiple elements" she continued "the otter's can only control water and the Eagles can only control Wind and the Monkey's can only control Earth. The other three however have three types each" by now the other Shinobi as well as Hermione, Ron and Ginny had found them "for the tigers there is water, Ice/snow and Earth, for the foxes there is Fire, Lightning and shadow and for the wolves there is Earth, Fire and Light" she said "these two are Water and Ice respectively and that little guy is fire...you can tell by their colouring what element they control" she said pointing to the Kit in Naruto's arms.

"You're very knowledgeable on these creatures Miss Potter" the clerk said clearly impressed.

"I like studying animal of all kinds, magical or mundane...my favourites just happen to be the elemental beasts...well those and tailed beasts" she shrugged noticing that the Shinobi had tensed up at the mention of the latter.

"Are you interested in those two then?" the clerk asked.

"I am" Jade smiled

XXXX – week later, one week before start of term.

"Potter!" a voice bellowed through the house "if you don't control these pests I'll use them for potions ingredients"

Jade's eyes narrowed at the threat _if you do you'll find out exactly what I learned with Orochimaru _she thought as she went to go fetch her familiars.

She walked down the stairs calmly face completely expressionless and walked down into the kitchen. The only people in there were Snape of course, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten and Shino.

"Yuki, Dante come on, you don't want to get grease in you beautiful fur do you" she said in amusement though she didn't show it.

Both cubs raced towards their human and sat at her feet obediently.

"Potter" Snape snapped.

"What" Jade said carelessly.

"If those two bother me again you'll never see them again" he threatened.

She levelled an icy glare at the potions master making most in the room flinch as the room literally became colder.

"Threaten my familiars again and you'll find out why Voldemort broke down screaming at the last death eater meeting" she said venomously "have a nice day" she said cheerfully and walked out of the room with her familiars following.

"W-What did she m-mean by t-that" Tonks stuttered completely freaked out by Jade's mood swings.

Snape shuddered and closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened at the meeting two days ago.

The meeting had started of normal enough with Voldemort torturing his loyal followers and plotting attacks. But then he'd started taunting Potter whom only he could see through their connection whilst torturing some muggles that had been caught at the last raid. Next thing any of them knew the dark lord had started screaming in pain and clutching his head as he fell of his throne. That was a terrible sight to behold...the dark lord screaming in pain for no apparent reason, but Snape knew it was Potters doing; question is what did she do?

The Shinobi had all gone silent when they heard what had happened and the others were so shocked that they never noticed when the Shinobi literally vanished from sight.

XXXX

Jade sat on her bed with her familiars draped across her lap deep in thought.

Ever since the clothes shop the Shinobi had being eyeing her strangely. It didn't take her long to figure out that they'd probably seen her clutch her left arm like it was paining her.

_Damn it seems almost impossible to keep my secrets with them scrutinising everything...and why the hell did I mention what I'd done to Voldemort at his last meeting...why do I keep slipping up I was trained better than this _she thought, furious with herself.

Sighing she flopped back on her bed careful not to disturb the cubs _why does my life suck _she thought miserably before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Whew man this took forever. Well hope you enjoy and please review.


	3. Explaining and End of Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only this plot and made up characters.

A/N thanks for all the people who reviewed :D hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

**Day before their due to leave for Hogwarts...two weeks after shopping trip**

Jade sighed as she finished off the last of her breakfast...she felt a Shinobi coming down the stairs and she wasn't getting a good feeling.

"Can we have a talk with you Jade-San?" Yamato asked from the doorway.

Looking up Jade inwardly winced at the serious look in his eyes...she had a feeling the guards were tired of having unasked questions unanswered.

Holding back a groan she got up and followed him out of the kitchen and into a room were all the Shinobi had gathered.

"Have a seat" Yamato said pointing to the only empty seat, which was surrounded on all sides.

Eyeing them warily she sat down stiffly and crossed her arms "what did you want to talk about?" she asked tightly...she didn't like this.

"A few things actually" Kakashi commented lightly...but his expression, even masked was anything but light.

Jade sat back and gestured for him to continue her expression not showing a thing.

"We need to know more about you" Kakashi said bluntly "there are a lot of things we've learnt about you that wasn't in your file these last couple of weeks" he continued "like your training, being able to speak more than one language, your connection to Voldemort and being an...Animagus was it?" he questioned.

Jade nodded wordlessly still not saying anything.

"We understand your need to stay out of the spotlight, your file made that much clear" Sasuke said smirking before turning serious again "but to do our job properly we need more information"

"I thought your job was to protect the school" Jade commented idly.

"Yes, but seeing as you are Voldemort's prime target, you're our main priority...well Hinata's and mine" Naruto said.

Jade nodded, that made sense. Hinata would be able to see an attack coming from almost any direction and Naruto was the most powerful in the group. Stands to reason they'd be her guards...not that she needed any.

They noted that she didn't seem surprised at who her main guards were...almost like she was expecting it. But how would she expect it unless she knew something of their abilities.

"And that brings us to another thing" Kakashi said suddenly "your left arm" he said pointing "is it injured, because you seem to be using bandages and long sleeved shirts a lot" he commented idly.

Jade froze...this is what she'd been afraid of. She'd had another attack recently so she'd had to reapply the illusion on the bandage and wear long sleeved shirts again.

"If you're injured I can heal it" Sakura said.

"I'm not" Jade said immediately and they could tell she wasn't lying.

"Then are you trying to hide a dirty tattoo?" Kiba asked.

Jade snorted, but they could see her barely noticeable wince...so Kiba was partially right at least.

"Normally we wouldn't be suspicious" Shikamaru spoke lazily.

"But seeing as you have an illusion on that bandage that the Byakugan can't see through does raise our suspicions" Neji said.

_Crap _Jade thought.

"So if you not injured or hiding a tattoo, then why are you using a bandage?" Kakashi asked.

"Fashion statement" Jade said seriously.

"That no one else can see" Ino snorted.

Jade looked down at her lap fiddling with her fingers, something she only did when she was nervous.

Naruto seeing her distress moved from his spot by the fireplace to crouch before her. He took her small, soft calloused hands into his own warm, hard calloused hands.

"Jade, look at me" he said softly.

Jade looked up slowly to look directly into his smouldering blue orbs and was lost. Naruto felt his heart clench when her saw the fear and helplessness in her eyes.

"We won't judge you" he said "I promise, and I always keep my promises" he smiled.

Jade smiled back weakly, her heart speeding up slightly in response to his smile.

She swallowed thickly and took her right hand out of his warm grasp and up to her shoulder where her sleeve was attached to the shirt with Velcro. Gripping it lightly she pulled it off revealing the bandage.

_I don't really want to do this, but, Alice is right, I-I need to tell them _she thought. She took off the clip holding the bandage on and started unravelling it. Halfway through, she gasped in pain as her whole arm twitched slightly.

"Jade?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

Biting her lip she finished unravelling it ignoring the pain and not feeling anything when her sharper than normal canine pierced her lip making blood dribble down her chin.

Naruto's eyes widened _she must be in a great amount of pain to break her skin like that and not flinch _he thought, before turning his attention back to her arm just as the last of the bandage dropped off.

He gasped, echoing his friends as she revealed the source of her pain...a curse seal.

They were all shocked...this was the last thing they expected.

"H-How did you get this" Naruto breathed being the first to snap out of their shock.

"How do you think" she said weakly, slumping back and holding her arm as the pain subsided to a dull throb.

"When did you meet..._Orochimaru_" the name was spat out like a curse by Sasuke.

Jade sighed and decided now or never "I was eight" she muttered "my-" she cut of quickly realising she'd have to reveal her abuse to continue.

"Your what" Tenten prompted.

Jade took a deep breath and steeled her resolve "my _uncle_" she sneered "had found out I'd been learning Martial Arts" she said.

"Your relatives didn't know?" Hinata asked.

Jade's eyes darkened and she snorted "they would have stopped me going if they knew" she said bitterly "Vernon wasn't happy to say the least...said freaks didn't need to know how to fight" she muttered so low they almost didn't catch it, but Naruto certainly did and Jade could've sworn she saw his eyes flash red "my magic sensed my distress and reacted...I ended up near the Iwa border next to a small village" she said " the village elder took me to her house and tended to my injuries" she inwardly winced at letting that slip.

Naruto growled when she mentioned injuries "how were you injured" he growled surprising his friends at how angry he was getting.

Jade not answering spoke volumes.

"Your Uncle" Hinata said softly.

"He's not my Uncle" Jade snarled making some of them jump at the sudden sound "none of them are family" she whispered..._especially not to any of my other forms _she thought.

"How bad were your injuries?" Sakura asked.

Jade looked down when she answered "I had cuts and bruises everywhere, and a couple of the cuts were really deep. I also had three broken ribs, a broken arm, ankle and collarbone" the others winced...a broken collarbone hurt like hell.

_How could someone do that to a child _Sakura thought horrified.

"I was in that village for two weeks before Hebi-Teme found me" she continued, most of them snorting at her nickname for the bastard "he would've passed right by me too...except I chose that moment to have a nice little chat with a snake" she said oozing sarcasm.

"That would get his attention" Sasuke grimaced.

"Yeah" Jade agreed "I was with him for two and a half years before I got this" she said indicating the seal "it was the same day I escaped.

"How did you escape?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"If you'll stop interrupting I'll tell you" Jade said dryly making Kiba shut his mouth.

"Anyway basically my magic reacted again and sent me back to England" she said "good thing was though that the magical back lash purged the seal of the corruption" she said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Jade said before grimacing "still fells disgusting to use and it causes pain attacks every now and again...but not this often...I usually only have one twice a year...but it's happened five times already this year" she frowned.

"If you don't like using it then why do you?" Ino asked.

"Because even though the corruption was practically burnt out I would still be a danger to those around me if I didn't train to get it under control" Jade said.

Jade grimaced rubbed the mark hoping to sooth the burn if even slightly.

Naruto seeing her distress reached his hand up and slide it under Jade's. Jade blushed at the gesture but didn't protest, his hand felt cool against the burning sensation.

The other girls in the room almost awed at the sight and thought the two would make a great couple. Not only did Jade seem to smile more around him, but Naruto also showed a softer side to him they hadn't known he existed. Sure he had a huge heart but he was usually wary of people he didn't know well...not that they could tell.

Frowning he studied the seal intently immediately spotting the differences in both hers and Sasuke's. He'd already successfully removed Anko's with Jaraiya's help because it was an early design and easy enough o figure out. Sasuke's was different though and much harder to crack. Jade's looked similar to his, yet different at the same time.

"You might not have to put up with it for much longer" he commented idly.

"What" Jade looked up with Hope in her eyes.

"My Sensei and I are working on a way to get rid of Sasuke's and yours isn't too different" he said.

Jade looked up at Sasuke in shock...so that's where the tainted power she could sense came from.

Seeing her questioning stare he moved aside the cloth to reveal the mark.

Jade stared at it in shock for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" Sakura demanded.

"I'm sorry" Jade gasped "it's just that...Orochimaru tried to give me...the same one a...couple of months before...he gave me this one...but my magic...nearly blew his arm off and...He spent the next week...with pink skin and a neon...green afro" she gasped out before cracking up again.

The Shinobi tried to envision what she'd just described and immediately burst into laughter...even Shino.

"Man I would've payed to see that" Kiba howled.

Jade snorted inwardly wincing when she remembered her punishment for that little incident.

"So I'm guessing since you suggested the forbidden forest, which is obviously forbidden to students as a training ground because you use it" Sasuke said dryly.

Jade laughed nervously "Yeah...the creatures in the forest learned to stay away after the first few explosions" she said innocently causing them to snort in disbelief.

"This might actually make our mission easier" Kakashi mused before training his only visible eye on Jade "though it would depend on how powerful you are" he added.

Jade just smiled mysteriously.

Suddenly there was a shout from the floor below. Jade jumped up when she recognised the voice as Ron's. Frowning, she quickly excited the room and dashed down the stairs with the Shinobi following her.

Reaching the destination she snarled quietly when she saw who was standing in the foyer...Draco Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" she asked Dumbledore.

"He refused to join Voldemort and needs a safe house till Hogwarts starts tomorrow" Dumbledore said "I hope that's alright" he added cheerfully.

Tsking she looked at Malfoy and read his movements easily, he was scared that much was obvious.

She sighed in annoyance and rubbed her head "fine he can stay...but he keeps his insults and negative opinions to himself...if I so much hear a word he's insulted anyone he's out...got it Malfoy" Jade said her eyes darkening dangerously.

Draco nodded for once truly fearful of her.

"You can't be serious Jade" Ron burst out "after everything he's done you're gonna let him stay here...what if it's all an act" he said glaring at the blond.

"Grow up Ronald" Jade snapped making Ron flinch since she used his whole name "this is a war...we can't afford to throw away potential ally's and if you'd just look at him in anything other than hate you'd see he isn't faking" she snarled "I'm not saying you should forgive him...just give him a chance and if you can't then ignore him...and that goes for you as well" she added looking at Draco.

"If I hear either of you fighting then I'll jinx you so bad your grandkids will fell it...if you even can have kids" she muttered going back upstairs muttering about annoying brats...in Japanese of course.

XXXXX – next day.

Jade stared out of the train window, completely bored. Their arrival and departure had gone off without a hitch and now she only had to wait six more hours till they arrived...fun.

Currently she had Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in the compartment with her. Ron and Hermione were at their prefects meeting and Ginny was with Luna and Neville with some of her other friends.

Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru and Alice had already gone ahead to Hogwarts and the rest of the Shinobi were patrolling the train...undetected of course, and her cubs were currently exploring the world in her trunk.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her "who's teaching that hand to hand class?" Jade asked suddenly.

Naruto blinked "oh...me and Sasuke are" he answered "why are you taking the class anyway?" he asked curiously.

"It's good to broaden my fighting styles in case I come up against new opponents...that and I don't want to answer the annoying questions of why isn't the girl-who-lived training to fight" she said cheerfully causing the three to sweat drop "by the way what style are you teaching?" she asked.

"Well since they haven't been training their bodies since a young age we're just going to teach them the basic academy style" Naruto said and looked panicked when Jade pouted "but we can teach you something else" he said blushing when she smiled brightly.

_He is so whipped _Sasuke thought in amusement as Jade manipulated Naruto into teaching her something harder.

_Unbelievable _Sakura thought shaking her head with a small smile _she already has him wrapped around her finger._

Suddenly the door snapped open...though they all expected it; they'd felt the person approach.

Looking up she frowned when she saw some guy a year ahead of her.

"Ah Jade" he said "I've been looking for you for ages" he said.

"Do I know you?" she asked coldly...she didn't like the cocky look to this kid and least of all the lust in his eyes "and I didn't give you permission to address me so casually".

Naruto felt his hackles rise at the sight of this kid looking at his mate like that.

_Wait mate _Naruto blinked _where'd that come from._

Kyuubi chuckled in his mind _looks like the Kit has found a suitable mate _he thought to himself.

"I'm Cormac Mcglaggen" he boasted.

There was utter silence.

"Great" Jade said sarcastically "now get lost" she said turning away.

Mcglaggen frowned, clearly not used to such a reaction from a girl.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" he said cockily "my friends think we'd make a great couple" he added only to freeze when she looked at him with eerie golden orbs that looked like they were filled with lightning.

"Get out" she snarled.

He didn't need telling twice.

She scowled and forced her thunderbird to retreat, her eyes turning green again.

"How did you get your eyes to do that?" Sakura asked.

Jade smiled "magic" she said cheekily and laughed at the irritated look they gave her "alright, alright it was one of my animagus forms" she said.

"How many do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you count?" Jade asked innocently "there's the tiger, the raven, the fox and the bird" she said.

"You mean" Sakura said referring to Jade's tattoos.

"Uhuh I had my forms tattooed onto my skin" she said "no one suspects anything" she smirked.

The door slid open again and Jade looked up in annoyance only to let the look smooth out when she saw it was just Hermione and Ron.

"Your meeting finished already?" she asked as they sat down next to her.

"Yeah" Hermione said tucking her hair back "it just flew by"

"Thank god" Ron muttered.

"So what's the password?" Jade asked.

Hermione twitched "Potter" she muttered.

Jade froze before she burst out laughing "who the hell thought up that" she gasped.

"McGonagall" she said causing Jade to choke and look at her wide eyed "she didn't think anyone in the other houses would expect us to use a student's name, least of all yours" Hermione said.

"Kuso" Jade muttered before going on an insulting tirade in Japanese.

Naruto sighed and leaned over to cover her mouth when the insults became more and more unbearable.

Jade blushed, making Naruto smirk as he moved back.

"How much longer till we get to Hogwarts?" Jade asked after clearing her throat.

"Two hours" Hermione said trying not to laugh "I think we should get changed now so boys out now" she said.

They didn't argue.

XXXXX

Five minutes till they were due to arrive there was a flash of fire in the compartment and Fawkes appeared in Jade's lap.

The Shinobi relaxed and put their weapons away slowly.

She smiled and stroked his head softly "you have a letter from Dumbledore gorgeous" she said taking the letter from the preening Phoenix.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was addressed to Naruto.

"Here" she said handing it over.

_Naruto  
I want you to bring everyone but three up the school as soon as the train arrives at the station...including Jade-San...I want two to protect the other students during the ride to the castle and the other too shadow the first years. Dumbledore-San wants to discuss something with Jade-san before the other students arrive.  
Kakashi_

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

"It was from Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said "he wants us to take Jade up to the castle as soon as the train arrives at the station"

"Are you taking the boats to with the first years then?" Ron asked.

Jade stiffened...her friends still didn't know about her past "seeing as the first years arrive after the rest of the students I don't think we'll be going with them" Jade said dryly.

"We'll be going on a different route" Naruto said "Dumbledore-San gave us some directions last night...we just didn't know what they were for" eh lied.

"Oh" Ron said.

Just then the train started slowing down "oh were here" Hermione said.

"Finally I'm starved" Ron said.

"You know you have to wait till the sorting done, then Dumbledore's message as usual and he has to introduce the guards" Jade said smirking when Ron groaned.

XXXXX

Jade watched the students get into carriages quietly. Sighing she turned to the Shinobi going up to the castle with her, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata. Kiba and Neji would be guarding the carriages and Sakura would guard the first years.

"Alright it's this way" she said before taking off towards the castle.

The others quickly caught up to her and they sped through the trees dodging wayward branches expertly along the way.

The others were amazed at the grace and speed she was moving at...especially Naruto.

Suddenly Jade jumped and twisted around landing in a crouch as a knife whizzed through the space her head had just been in.

The others immediately jumped into defensive positions around her.

Eight figures dropped down out of the trees around them and Jade hissed when she saw what they were.

"Vampire's" she snarled...rogue Vampire's at that, the ones that didn't want to follow Vampire laws...which included no draining humans.

_Dammit with most of my magic and Chakra blocked off I won't stand a chance...I need a few seconds to release the block on my chakra _she thought and looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes. He looked at her.

_Bingo _she thought casting a simple, but powerful temporary telepathy spell used by mages.

Naruto I need a few seconds to unseal my chakra...think you can keep them occupied? She asked.

Naruto nodded slightly not acting surprised in the least that she'd suddenly communicated telepathically with him.

He quickly relayed the message to the others and they jumped into action.

Hinata stayed by her with her Byakugan activated to guard Jade while she did her thing.

Jade's hands quickly flew through the twenty hand seals needed to take off the chakra suppressor.

_Inu, Tora, Tori, O-Ushi, Inu, Ne, O-Hitsuji, Hebi, Tori, Uma, Tora, Ryu, O-Ushi, O-Hitsuji, Saru, Hebi, Usagi, Saru, O-Ushi, O-Hitsuji _she thought "Chakra Inpeishi: Kai" she said.

The effect was almost immediate. She felt a rush fill her chakra network as all her chakra rushed back into her Chakra system. All activities stopped when they felt the explosion coming from Jade followed by the silver coloured Chakra surrounding her from.

_That's easily Kage level _the Ninja though in awe.

The silver chakra dispersed suddenly revealing no one in the space she'd been standing in.

There was a scream from one of the Vampires before they burst into flames and turned into ash.

"One down, seven to go" Jade said twirling her silver dagger expertly. Thinking quickly she threw two more daggers towards the Shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke caught them.

"Silver's one of the only things that can kill them" she explained quickly before killing another one.

She twisted out of the way of another attack and slashed at the Vampire slicing its neck before letting herself fall and back flip away using one hand.

Looking up she saw that Naruto and Sasuke had taken out another four which left one more.

_They're fast _she thought before her attention was focused on the last Vampire rushing at her _least I know who their target is _she thought sarcastically.

Slipping her dagger back into its sheath she concentrated on dodging the attacks. It was surprisingly easy given how fast Vampires were...guess given her natural speed plus using Chakra and Magic could make her faster it was only natural she was faster.

"Dammit...how the hell can a human be so fast" the Vampire snarled.

"You know" Jade said thoughtfully "I don't think I'm completely human anymore" she commented idly _especially with all that experimentation Orochimaru did on me _she thought bitterly _I still want to know where he got that panther demon and vampire DNA from_.

Frowning the Vampire paused and sniffed the air...she was right, her scent wasn't completely human. He could smell Vampire, Demon and a few other magical creatures in her blood...no wonder she was so powerful.

Unfortunately that pause cost him his life and he was soon a pile of ash.

Naruto looked at her curiously when the last Vampire was dealt with. He hadn't noticed it before because her scent was so intoxicating...but it wasn't fully human. He could smell the scent of the creatures they'd just killed, but it was diluted, and he could also scent demon as well as more that he couldn't identify. Not feeling like bringing it up now he resolved to ask her later.

"We should continue" Jade said after getting her daggers back...after they were scrutinised and appraised of course.

With that she led them on to the castle.

It took the only a few more seconds to reach the shore on the other side of the castle and the Shinobi were awed by the sheer size and magnificence of the castle.

Jade snickered at their expressions "wait till you get inside" she said mysteriously "than you won't think it's so great" she snickered again.

"What do you mean" Tenten frowned.

Jade smirked "the castle is sentient...and is a tricky as a Kitsune" she said before running across the water.

"Huh" Naruto muttered before they all followed her.

* * *

Whew this took a while. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the update and don't worry if I take a while to post a new update...I'm not giving up on any of my stories...but I do have other things to think about...like exams...Ughh abominations they are, but I need to pass if I want to graduate.


	4. AN

I recently adopted this story and I just wanted to let those who want to read it that I will most probably update in a month or so because I have finals T_T

Thanks for being patient! :D

(\_/)  
(O.o) Evil Plot Bunny of DOOM!  
(")_(")


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

I know I know, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I just wanted to explain why I haven't posted anything up in a while.

First off I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UP A CHAPTER YET! I know I said a month but sadly things since then have been fucked up. Majorly fucked up.

About a week after I adopted Mission to Hogwarts me and my family found out that my godfather had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom. My sister stole my password and refused to give me the new one she made, because I would not stop reading fanfiction to try and forget. I got it back after I took her Asking Alexandria CD 2 months ago. 3 days after that my godfather was found in a ditch murdered because we didn't have the necessary amount of money. These last two months all that I've been doing is going to family gatherings, the wake, and the funeral.

So I'm really sorry that writing a chapter for this story has not been my #1 priority, so to those who have been messaging me and calling me a bitch: STOP I do not give a shit, got that? I am not writing this story for you idiots, I'm writing this story who those that actually have the patience to ask and not call me fucking names the first chance they get. If you do not like waiting for my updates, get the fuck out and find another story.

Thank you to those that have been patient and those who have messaged/reviewed me without calling me names.

Now about the chapter, I have written it and everything, but frankly I do not like it, so I'm going to to rewrite it, why you ask? Because it is emo borderline suicidal crap. (For obvious reasons)

I will have a chapter (or more) ready by December, I promise. So please be patient.

_Au__Revoir_

_Moon Star_


End file.
